For you, Mother
by bretagne18
Summary: ONESHOT: Taking place during Thor the Dark World it's a little look into Loki's head.


Loki smiled as he looked upon Thor. He was so _weak. _The Crown Prince sat with his mortal whore. He was glancing at her to make sure she wasn't dead and kept doting over the thing.

This is why you don't have sentiment. It can be the one thing to ruin you.

_"Sentiment is weakness. You are a new creation in my eyes, Loki. In the eye's of Thanos."_ Even though it has been almost six months the voice still haunts him. In his dreams, in his head. It's everywhere.

Loki knew Thanos was one to be feared. These dark elves were nothing compared to tortures Thanos could concoct. Thor had life so easy, fighting these premature villains. Thor had even managed to find a lover. She was human and she was weak, but it was better than nothing.

Loki could remember times when finding a lover was his only mindset. He was ignorant, childish, naive. It was the naiveness that was so peaceful. Not knowing what was out in the big bad world was very nice indeed.

Now almost five hundred years later Loki has seen numerous pains and sorrows. He can't sleep at night thinking of what the Chitari did to him. Fire scares him and anything that comes close to touching his back makes him flinch.

He has gotten weak. The great Loki, Prince of Asgard, god of Mischief, great warrior, skilled magician. All of that could not protect him and failed him miserably.

He needs to regain his power back.

Looking beyond the horizon Loki sees decay. Destroyed dark elves ships are everywhere as well as the ruins.

Thor, Loki, and the pathetic mortal, Jane, are venturing to meet the dark elves. The Aesir is trapped inside the mortal and after a heated argument the two brothers are sitting in their own thoughts.

Loki refuses to look at Thor.

Everything bad that has ever happened to him has been because of Thor.

The oaf ruined his perfect life. First, by being the ignorant fool he used to be barely four years ago. Then, when Loki was King and in his rightful place Thor comes in pretending to be a savior. Thor really only wanted the throne for himself. After Thor once again ruined Loki's chance at kingship for Midgard. Immediately after, Thor and Odin imprison Loki.

Leaving his mother his only ally. Or she was his only ally.

The finale of the whole thing is that Thor got Frigga _killed. _Thor brought that mortal here. He brought the aesir here knowing the danger and mother-Frigga- had been protecting the mortal.

Loki already despised the mortal and his mother passing only fueled that fire.

Hate. It's strong, it's consuming and it's useful. This is what is fueling Loki as he configures a complicated plan in his head.

Loki _will_ regain his throne. Loki will see to it Thor pays for all he has done. But first and foremost, Loki will see his Mother avenged.

The darkness in his eyes could not be missed by Thor. The green pupils flashing and a pale hand twitching.

After finding the elves Loki listens to nothing, but instead glares down at that horned monster. Loki is relieved when the fighting starts. He has unfinished business.

After snapping a dark elf's neck Loki goes over to the monster who is fighting Thor. For a moment Loki thinks of letting the monster kill Thor. It would be easier and a little bit of his old self spared a laugh to see Thor getting the crap beat out of him. But his Mother's face comes into mind and before Loki knows it a spear is in his hand.

Loki stabs the foul creature that dare _touch_ his mother and he hears her singing softly in his head.

_"Rock-a - bye baby, i tretopp Når vinden blåser , vil vugge rocke"_

Loki stabs the creature harder his eyes filling with fire. The hate in his soul consumes him, turning him black.

Loki smirks at the creature who is now dying. "That was for my Mother." The creature then stabs Loki in return. Even though he got stabbed it doesn't kill Loki. It takes more than a spear to kill him, but he feigns his death regardless.

Loki lays on the ground as a sobbing Thor is above him. "I will tell Father of what you did here today."

The song is still in Loki's _head._ "_Det onde øye , vil vugge falle_ _Og ned kommer baby, vugge og alle"_

Loki can still remember his mother's hair, the golden blowing in the wind. _"You always were my Mother, I should have told you that sooner."_ Loki thinks to himself.

"I didn't do it for him..."

Loki feigns death, feeling the spell work. Veins pop out of his head and neck. Loki turns into a version of his Jotun form, but in a decaying state.

He lays deathly still while Thor mourns.

The oaf's mourning almost brings Loki guilt, but the mortal comes and speaks again. "Thor, we have to go."

Thor gets up before laying a hand to Loki's forehead. "Goodbye brother. In the end, you were more than worthy. You were a hero."

The words fail to move Loki's cold heart. After who knows how long Loki has been lying there he hears something.

An Asgardian ship has come, as well as the guard who told him his Mother had died.

"Loki, under order of the king-" The soldier stops because Loki has killed him instantly.

Dropping him to the ground Loki takes on the soldier's appearance and put's his own appearance on the soldier.

"Thank you for your cooperation." He smiles at his little oke.

Looking to the airship provided so kindly by the soldier. Loki maintains his smile.

"It's time to avenge my honor, and my crown. This one, is for you, Mother."

In a flash he disappears. Leaving behind the old Loki, there's no turning back now.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rock-a-bye baby, in the treetop<em>**  
><strong><em>When the wind blows, the cradle will rock<em>**  
><strong><em>When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall<em>**  
><strong><em>And down will come baby, cradle and all<em>**

**This is the song Loki hears Frigga singing but I wrote it in Norse. I think it's a perfect analogy for what has happened to Loki. The cradle is Loki's old life, his status as Prince, his power and his family. Those three things held him safely as a crib would a baby. The wind could either be Thanos, Odin or a combination. **

**This was in honor of Marvel announcing the third installment of Thor. _"Thor: Ragnarok" _**

**I've always loved Loki's character and want to get inside his head. But I especially loved Loki in Thor the Dark World. We finally see how broken Loki is especially when Frigga dies.**

**It's heartbreaking. Tom Hiddleston brings depth to this character and I think that is why it has been so successful. **

**I wrote this a conception of what I think is happening in Loki's head. It's short because I didn't want details taking away from Loki's thoughts. For extra sadness listen to "Into eternity" or "Deliverance" from the TDW album. They are truly beautiful and haunting pieces. **

**Sorry for the long AN, I get passionate about Loki.**

**Here's a question for everyone:**

**What was your favorite scene with Loki? And why? If you have one leave it in a review. :)**

**Hope you like this. Thanks for reading. Xx.**


End file.
